1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to transitioning between sequential screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
One use which has been found for computers has been to facilitate the communication of information to an audience. For example, it is not uncommon for various types of public speaking, (such as lectures, seminars, classroom discussions, keynote addresses, and so forth), to be accompanied by computer generated presentations that emphasize or illustrate points being made by the speaker. For example, such presentations may include music, sound effects, images, videos, text passages, numeric examples or spreadsheets, or audiovisual content that emphasizes points being made by the speaker.
Typically, these presentations are composed of “slides” that are sequentially presented in a specified order. Typically, to transition between slides, a first slide would be replaced by a second slide on the screen. In some circumstances, some form of animation might be performed on the slides as they move on and off. However, the slides themselves are generally static images. Due to the prevalence of such computer-generated and facilitated presentations, one challenge is to maintain the interest level generated by such presentations, i.e., to keep the audience interested in the material being presented on the screen.